Skurvená rozprávka
by Twillda
Summary: Ich príbeh je ako z rozprávky. On je slizolinský princ - oslnivý, aristokratický a panovačný. A ona zase chrabromilská princezná - múdra, krásna a odvážna. Od prvého momentu sa nenávideli. Dokážu rozhodnutia Draca Malfoya ovplyvniť tento príbeh natoľko, aby ho zmenili na... skurvenú rozprávku? Prehlásenie autorky: Postavy patria JKR, nie mne.


1.

Spomínal si na ráno po tom, čo sa mu o nej snívalo po prvý raz. Presnejšie povedané, spomínal si na pocity, ktoré sa ním prehnali tesne po prebudení. Bol nielen zmätený, Draco bol najmä šokovaný. Jednak tým, že sa mu niečo TAKÉ vôbec snívalo. Ale v konečnom dôsledku ho takmer skolil fakt, že sa mu vôbec snívalo o NEJ. O špinavej humusáčke! Už iba to v ňom vyvolávalo pocit, ako by bol on sám defektný. Akoby sa niečo, čo nemalo byť v poriadku, dialo práve s ním. Slizolinskému princovi sa predsa nemá snívať niečo také - sen hraničiaci s ... Och, do pekla! Jednoducho by sa mu nemal snívať erotický sen, v ktorom hlavnú úlohu zohráva podradná, u muklov narodená, čarodejnica!

Bol spotený od korienkov vlasov hádam až po špičky na nohách. Hrudník, decentne odený do fľaškovozeleného saténového pyžama, sa mu freneticky dvíhal a zase klesal. Nedokázal zastaviť tras svojich prstov, chvejúcich sa ako listy vo vetre, čo bolo v podstate čudné, keďže sa mu nesnívala žiadna strašná nočná mora, ale hormónmi podfarbená miestami až príliš živá snová projekcia. Po hlbšom premýšľaní napokon dospel k jednoznačnému záveru, že mať viac než len romantické predstavy o mozgu Zlatého tria, by mohol celkom pokojne nazvať nočnou morou. V podstate to bol dokonalý hardcore.

Potreboval sa najprv upokojiť, čo mu trvalo hodnú chvíľku, ale napokon si trúfol vystrčiť nos spoza závesov. Chvalamerlinovi obklopovali jeho fakultnú posteľ s nebesami spolu s diskrétnym kúzlom dokonale. O vzrušenie ani tak nešlo, a keby aj, bol predsa zdravý adolescent v tom správnom veku, takže obsah jeho gatí predsa nemohol byť pre jeho spolubývajúcich žiadnou novinkou. Zvyčajne mávali ráno na chlp rovnaký problém. Dracovi však vadilo, že sa mu snívalo práve o NEJ.

Keď koncentrácia, herecký výkon hodný Malfoya, no najmä Crabbova už minimálne piata výzva na vstávanie, donútili Draca vstať bez toho, aby ktokoľvek z jeho fakulty poňal čo i len najmenšie podozrenie, nahrnul sa do spŕch. Rýchla sprcha a osviežovacie kúzlo urobili svoje. O pár chvíľ už bol oblečený a plne schopný naklusať na prvú hodinu. Hodinu spoločnú s Chrabromilom, ako inak! Zvyčajne sedávala v lavici s Potterom, ale na Elixíroch si zámerne sadala k Weslíkovi. V mene bezpečnosti, samozrejme. Strážila ho ako poklad, lebo ten hlupák dokázal v nestráženej chvíli narobiť takmer rovnakú pohromu ako Longbottom.

Pri tomto pomyslení mu šklblo kútikom úst do škodoradostného úškrnu. No ten mu zamrzol na tvári ihneď ako sa ona, ako na nejaký šialený povel otočila a zabodla svoj pichľavý pohľad priamo do neho. Dracovo pobavenie sa rázom zmenilo na mrzutosť a odpor. Otázkou bolo, či bol ten odpor väčší pri pomyslení na ňu, alebo keď si uvedomil, v akej situácii sa od dnešného rána nachádza. Draco sa totiž od krátkej sprchy, ktorou sa snažil osviežiť si aspoň zmučenú myseľ, cítil ako zradca. Keď k „tomu" v sprchách došlo, jeho predstavám zvyčajne kraľovala Pansy. Dnes to jednoducho nezabralo. MUSEL sa... nech mu Salazar odpustí!... uchýliť k predstavám zo svojho sna. Reakcia jeho tela bola okamžitá. Prekvapujúca a absolútne neakceptovateľná. Dohodol sa sám so sebou, že sa to už nikdy viac nebude opakovať! Rozhodol sa, že celú záležitosť bude brať za definitívne ukončenú a tiež si sľúbil, že preventívne vypustí ťažké večere, nech sa jeho sny podstatne odľahčia. Odmietal povýšiť svoje ´romantické´ predstavy na problém, hoci v podvedomie naznačovalo čosi iné.

_Čo urobí ak sa to bude opakovať? _Pri tej predstave mu doslova zatrnulo v šiji a oblial ho studený pot. Žiaden Malfoy ešte nikdy nesníval o špinavej humusáčke! Tým si bol istý. Rodinná kronika by o tom predsa musela niečo vedieť. Nedokázal si to ešte celkom na tvrdo priznať, ale po dnešnej noci mal Draco z Hermiony Grangerovej ozajstný strach.

Snažil sa jej vyhýbať ako moru, ale ako na potvoru bola všade, kde sa otočil. Kvôli nej už zmenil takmer všetky svoje zvyky a cestičky po Rokfortských chodbách, ale kdekoľvek zabočil, či kamkoľvek vkročil, všade na ňu narazil. Dnes už po piaty raz, a to sa ešte len blížil čas obeda.

Hádam len ten obed bol v ten deň pokojný. Pri chrabromilskom stole si sadla tak, že mu bola otočená chrbtom. Najprv sa tomu tešil. Videl v tom ohromnú výhoda, že sa na ňu nemusí dívať, ale či chcel alebo nie, po chvíli sa pristihol, že jej nevedomky prepaľuje dieru do chrbta. Hoci nesedela na svojom zvyčajnom mieste, oba jej prívesky sedeli po prelepené po jej boku. Z pravej strany Potty, z ľavej Weslík. Už predtým si všimol, že sa Weasley jej takmer nikdy nedotýkal. Bolo to zvláštne, pretože aj slepý by videl, ako sa za ňou plazí s tými svojimi odpornými šteňacími očami. Zato Potter sa okolo nej odjakživa obtáčal ako popínavá liana. Vždy, keď pri nej Potty sede,l nejakým spôsobom sa jej vždy dotýkal. Aj teraz. Draco si bol istý, že sa dotýkali minimálne stehnami počas celého obeda aj napriek Potterovej divokej gestikulácii, ktorá Grangerovú nie raz prinútila v poslednej chvíli uhnúť. V takej chvíli mal Draco chuť vstať a nepochopiteľne znadať Potterovi do ignorantských polomuklovských debilov a naučiť ho aspoň to najnutnejšie z pravidiel spoločenského správania. Ručne stručne. A možno by to aj urobil, keby tým v podstate nehájil Grangerkinu česť. Miesto toho len zaťal zuby, keď videl, že Potty ZASE chytil Grangerku za ruku.

´Slizolinčania nikdy neboli takto nechutne kontaktní,´ napadlo mu, pri hádam stodvadsiatom piatom Potterovom dotyku, ktorý počas obedného zízania podráždene zaznamenal. Presne v tej chvíli sa na jeho stehne usadila Pansyina dlaň akoby náhodou, čím ho vyrušila zo svojich úvah. Samozrejme, že tá náhoda nebola LEN náhodou. Nie, Draco s Pansy nič nemal. Teda, nič podstatné a nič práve v súčasnej dobe. Nejaké tie bozky, dotyky bývali minulosťou... no dobre, bolo toho viac, než len tieto somariny, ale že by bola medzi nimi nejaká romantika? Nie! Nikdy. Jednoducho to boli dvaja – na slizolinské pomery priatelia – čo si sem-tam vzájomne „pomohli" v prípade najväčšej núdze.

„Máš na TO nejaký dôvod?" zavrčal Draco a otráveným pohľadom Pansy naznačoval, že mu Pansina familiárnosť momentálne príjemná nie je.

„Musím nejaký mať?" odvrkla mu drzo Pansy, pričom sa neobťažovala svoju ruku odtiahnuť. Nehanebne ju na Dracovom stehne nechala ležať ďalej.

Draco sa jej rozhodol dať poslednú šancu, ale Pansy sa ho zjavne rozhodla ignorovať. Ako sa ukázalo, nebol jediný, kto bol v ten deň bez nálady. Aj Pansy mala evidentne „svoj" deň.

„Nechýba ti náhodou niečo?!" zavrčal na svoju prísediacu a tentoraz si dal záležať, aby hrozba v jeho hlase vynikla.

„Ako napríklad čo?"

Hmmm, teraz už ozaj nepochyboval. Pansy zvyčajne pri prvom zvuku Dracovho „nebezpečného" hlasu stiahla, no tentoraz prekvapivo Dracovi predviedla priam ukážkový protiútok so všetkým, čo k tomu patrí, keď vytasila svoje poriadne naostrené pazúriky.

„Pansy!" varoval ju. Tentoraz hrozba v jeho hlase nabrala na otáčkach a tí, čo pri nich sedeli pri stole najbližšie, si začali všímať, že sa medzi nimi dvoma čosi deje.

Pansy sa však odmietala vzdať. S diabolským úškrnom zopárkrát zvodne zamrkala a dokonca sa opovážila mu stehno provokatívne stisnúť.

Toto už bolo na Draca akosi príliš. Posledné o čo stál, bola verejná hádka s Pansy o nejakých pošahaných majetníckych fantazmagóriách. Nie práve najcitlivejšie zo seba zmietol Pansyinu ruku a znechutene vstal. Na stole po ňom zostal nedojedený obed. Bol skvelý, Rokfortská kuchyňa bola v čarodejníckom svete predsa preslávená, ale on už aj tak dávno stratil chuť. Vo veľkej sieni bolo ohromné ticho. Každý na nich zízal, prirodzene. Dokonca aj tí idioti z Bystrohlavu a Bifľomoru. Ak si Pansy niečo zaumienila, nestávalo sa, že by jej plány nevyšli. Fakt, že sa na ňom niekto pekne zabávali, mu rozprúdil krv žilách.

_´ Sú to len úbohí debili!´_ pokúšal sa upokojiť svoju rozbúrenú myseľ.

„Čo to do teba vošlo, Parkinsonová, predvádzaš svetu, čo môžeš tak lacno ponúknuť?" Rozhodol sa pre okamžitú verejnú pomstu. Nekričal, pretože zvyšovať hlas už vďaka zaistenej pozornosti nebolo treba.

Zopár deciek zalapalo po vzduchu, iní zase obdivne zapískali. A Pansy? Tá očervenela ako zrelá paradajka. Jej tvár skamenela do nebezpečnej masky, no oči sršali nesmiernym hnevom. Draco nenápadne obtočil prsty okolo svojho prútika. Mohlo sa ľahko stať, že by bol nútený ho okamžite použiť.

Sledovať Pansy ako naštvane zatína čeľusť sa rovnalo jeho skúsenosti, keď na neho Potty v druhom ročníku poštval hada. Teda, on tvrdil, že to bolo naopak, ale Draco si stále myslel svoje.

„Ty si taký kretén, Malfoy!" Pansy napokon uprednostila verbálny výbuch pred použitím mágie. Za prvé, spôsobilo by jej to len zbytočné komplikácie a prinieslo nejaký nechutný trest s Filchom a v neposlednom rade, mágiu mali aj tak mimo vyučovania zakázanú. Draco pochopil, že túto bitku vyhral. Jej reakcia predstavovala jednoznačný ústup. _Skvelé!_

Dracove kútiky úst sa zodvihli do spokojného, takmer výsmešného úsmevu. A vtedy použil najsladší a zároveň najjedovatejší hlas: „Žaluj ma, Parkinsonová."

Nemienil sledovať plody svojej práce, školské tamtamy k nemu donesú všetko, čo sa bude diať, keď opustí Veľkú sieň. A tak sa so všetkou Malfoyovskou gracióznosťou zvrtol na podpätku a spokojný sám so sebou odkráčal naprieč cestičkou medzi fakultnými stolmi k východu.

Jeho oči inštinktívne vyhľadali Zlaté trio skôr, než sa k nim dostal fyzicky. Sedeli v zákryte a v štýle rozprestretého vejára sa zakláňali v rôznych uhloch z lavice do uličky, len aby videli toto nechutné divadlo. Potter sedel arogantne rovný ako svieca. Doslova v pravom uhle. Grangerová sa už trochu zakláňala, ale rukou sa pridržiaval stola. A za ňou sediaci tupec Weasley zvieral svojím telom najostrejší uhol so zemou. Dracovi by vôbec nevadilo, keby sa Weasley pošmykol a treskol na tú svoju debilnú hubu, aspoň by to mohlo zlepšiť jeho už aj tak skazený deň. No ako sa napokon ukázalo, Weasley nehanebne oblapával Grangerovú tými svojimi špinavými paprčami okolo pása, čím sa istil, aby sa nezosypal. Už mal toho Draco skutočne dosť! V spánkoch mu dunelo a žlč? Ach, škoda rečí!

Keď sa Weslík náhle pritisol k jej ramenu lícom a čosi jej pošepol, Dracov hnev dosiahol vrchol. Weslík dôvernej poznámke pohľadom fixoval Draca, takže o predmete jeho ohovárania nemohlo byť ani najmenších pochýb. Grangerová sa snažila udržať vážnu tvár, no nevyšlo jej to. Kútiky celkom pekne tvarovaných úst sa mykli zadržovaným smiechom. Keďže jej snaha zlyhávala, odvrátila od Draca tvár. Celkový dojem však zničili nadskakujúce plecia. V tej chvíli sa k nim už blížil.

„Tak čo, Malfoy, problémy v raji?" zatiahol posmešne ryšavec a trochu silnejšie sa pritisol ku Grangerovej chrbtu. Ich poloha už bola teraz takmer dôverná a Draca to z nejakého dôvodu naštvalo ešte o kúsok viac.

„Sklapni, Weasley!" precedil svetlovlasý chlapec pomedzi hnevom zblednuté pery a sledoval, ako ryšavec ešte čosi Grangerovej pošepkal. Tentoraz už smiech nezadržala. Vyprskla na celé kolo a sálou sa rozzvučal jej klokotavý hlas. Dracovo vnútro sa zovrelo. No keď u muklov narodená dievčina uprostred záchvatu smiechu tľapla Pottera po ramene, tak zvyšok obeda v Dracovom žalúdku urobil trojité salto.

Znechutený, no najmä riadne ublížený, si čosi zamrmlal pod nos a náhlivo vybehol z Veľkej siene.


End file.
